User talk:Fubuki風吹
Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, Fubuki99123! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Thanxxxxxx i hope i will do good .................................................... 06:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)06:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)06:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)06:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)06:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)~ No.However,if you need help,do approach me. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 07:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello!! Hi! Fubuki!! Lets Be Friend!! [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'☆The Wind Pegasus☆' ]] | [[User talk:Aidan Hikaru| エイダンヒカル]] 23:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No,he's just cool.That's all. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 08:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Fubuki99123. Can you change your template into the user template ? Because you have the category "Boys", "Characters" and "wind characters". Or you aren't a IE character ^^ Read the Manual of style for more check. Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow When you add a slideshow, the pics must only show the hissatsu, not the time and the team names. Like what you did with Kurukuru Head and also add only pics of Japanese or English IE games. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ I saw it already~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 09:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Remove category Actually they played in the FF before Raimon had a soccer club in Ep 1. But I explain to you how you remove a category: Click on the edit button, then at the right side under the add features and media, there you will find categories, move your mouse to a category and click on the trashcan at the right side and the category is removed! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 17:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Files When uploading files, remember to use proper spacing in their names, or they won't be searchable. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu TP I should do it but I first need permission of Genda, so you must wait for a reply. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) About: Main Page Hey there Fubuki99123, I've seen that you've edited the Featured Chracter section in the Main Page. Please notice that you cannot edit that section if you're not an admin. But you can always give a suggestion on which character should be featured on the Main Page by leaving a topic in Talk:Main Page. Happy editing Cheers! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey there! You should try this: 1. Click your name on the top right of the Wiki page. 2. Choose "My Preferences" 3. Scroll down to the "Signature" section 4. Try empty the Custom Signature box to get the default signature! You can also use [[User:yourusername]] in that box to redirect to your profile page. For your example: User:Fubuki99123 Cheers! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Videos Hmmm now you say it, feel free to replace them because Sword of Fire vid must only have Sword of fire in it and not another hissatsu. You got permission from me to replace them~ Happy editing on the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video Setsuna Boost You should let the video stay for now. When you find a better quality vid, you can replace it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow Hi! XD I downloaded a french patch of the 3rd game, and jet stream, in the french dub stays Jet Stream XD I don't know if you speak french but I can give you the link (OMG it is long ...) Bye ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ I am going to add a slideshow of Big Bang xD SnowyBoy₰ 14:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dub names I have seen a list of dub names for GO characters float around, but it didn't list any source so I'm skeptical of adding them to the wiki already. Until proof of each name is provided, feel free to remove them if they get added to the articles, you'll help the wiki stay organized. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images for Slideshows Hmmmm, okay. You should replace them~ How more images how better~ (Though not to many images)~ You got permission from me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry ^^ It is okay~ You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am new... :) Stephanie.chan115 (talk) 08:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Games Creators Sure~! I will add you when I am on the computer~! Also which number and position do you want?~ (9, 4, 11, 8, 2, 7, 17 and 10 are already taken~) You should also add my blog Game in your active blog game list~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~ I will add you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you~ It should have it but I don't think it will in fit in it~ (I think you mean the logo at the top left) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Historical Characters You are rigth. My excuse is that in Finland (where I live) people like to give famous foreginers new names, which would be easier to say. Like in this case. There was also a small writing error. I decided to delete that poll, it wasn't so funny as I thougth it would be. Zartylje' Blah Blah 12:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Picture Please choose another picture for the gallery because the pic link you gave me doesn't works~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 16:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It worked, thanks ^^ I added you~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 16:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Nah it's okay, you were not late ;)) Thanks, and nice to meet you :) [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato'']] 02:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC)